


Avail

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 10 of the FFXIVWrite 2020Avail.James and Aldwyn have been requested to traffic chocobos over towards the Reach. The young blonde is not a big fan of the heat, and Aldwyn urges to take a break.(This story will be continued in another prompt, on a free day prompt. I will link it here once finished!Link to the next part: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461588 )
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Avail

“So, James.” Aldwyn asked as they walked on through the barren land of Gyr Abania. “Why exactly did you join the resistance?” The Highlander looked over to James who was awfully silent. The duo were on their way back to Rhalgr’s Reach with some new chocobos they had obtained for the resistance. Many men and women as of late, had joined the Masks, henceforth it was understandable they’d want to bring their own chocobos with them, making the Resistance nearly empty handed. 

The blonde made a slight shrug, and did not answer the question. All he wanted was to get back as fast as he could, back to the Reach. James never liked to walk through such open land, easy to strike and then there was this heat. The young adult became slightly frustrated by his attire once more. Why did they have to wear these headpieces with these annoying visors anyway?

“Fine, don’t answer me.” Aldwyn made a few big steps to end up next to James. “Let us take a break. I can sense something is off with you, dear.”  
“We’re so close to the Reach, Aldwyn,” James got out weakly and ignored the attempt that his boyfriend tried to make. “Just a few more bells…”  
The Highlander rolled his eyes and got his arm in front of James, making the Midlander come to a forced stop.  
“Aldwyn!?”

“Listen here, I know you well by now.” Aldwyn got out in an angry tone. “If you keep this up-” James tried to push his way forward, yet to no avail. “remember your bloody ailment!”  
“That has got nothing to do with it.” the blonde hissed stubbornly. With all his strength James tried to keep on moving, but the strong Highlander eventually got the better of him, and they both sank to the floor. 

The chocobos made a few confusing chirps, but eventually began to lower themselves as well, thinking their companions were taking a break. James caught his breath for a mere moment, feeling comfort with the hug that Aldwyn was giving him.  
“I do feel awfully tired…” he eventually mumbled out. “Perhaps we should take a break.”  
“That is what I wanted to suggest to you, silly.” the Highlander shook his head, and eventually let go of James. “Sit tight, I will get you some water.” 

James was still breathing heavily, and he carefully opened his visor. Not even a gush of wind was blessed upon his face.  
“Goodness…” he huffed and he spread himself out on the floor after a heavy sigh.  
“You’re not dying on me, are you?” he heard the Highlander chuckle as he came back.  
“Ha. Ha.” James got out with sarcasm, and as he opened his eyes he saw Aldwyn towering over him with a fresh filled canteen of water. 

“Now take this.” the brunette poked James with his foot and the young Midlander had no choice but to get up and drink the fresh water. After taking a few needy gulps, he got out a delightful sigh.  
“My thanks.” The blonde even made a quick peck on the cheek, making Aldwyn blush.  
“So uh-” he began after he sat down next to James. “Do you want to stay here tonight? The sun is already getting low.” 

James nodded at this suggestion.  
“I should learn not to push myself.” he admitted in shame.  
“You keep saying that, but you always do otherwise.” Aldwyn chuckled softly. “You have to learn how to deal with it.”  
“I know…” James sighed and handed over the canteen to the Highlander so he had something to drink as well. “It’s just that- I hate being weak.”  
“You’re not weak, James.” the other smiled back after emptying the sack. “You’re my dear, strong chocoboy.”  
The blonde scoffed shyly, and he felt himself blush up by this.

“Let’s set up camp.” Aldwyn then mentioned, after a pause of silence. “Or well- I will set up camp, you stay down.”  
“As you wish.” James already felt his body happily accept the fact that it could take a break. He got up and joined to sit down with the chocobos in the shade.


End file.
